


Lilac Love

by azureheavens



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Ferdithea and Casphardt, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, One Shot, Post Game, Pushing my Little Spoon Byleth Agenda, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, cavity inducing sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureheavens/pseuds/azureheavens
Summary: That this would be Edelgard's life once felt like a far-off dream, where the one she admired, relied on, and now loved would seek her out in those same ways. Heartbeats keeping in time, the rest of the world a faded memory compared to her warmth encircling her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Lilac Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO soft for Edeleth... CF is my favorite route in the game but I never had to chance to write for it, so I wanted to start with something sweet. I'll cover angsty stuff in my long fic, Demon That I Am. Thanks for clicking!

The evening finally settled into a peaceful night. Candles traced the darken palace halls, leading Edelgard back to her room. Late hours spent finalizing plans and timings for an upcoming council in former Alliance territory at last bore fruit, leaving only what could wait until tomorrow. The call of a cotton nightgown and mindless book carried her. Byleth may not be in yet. That left time to burn through a few more pages before her wife would come in and take up the rest of her attention. Edelgard smiled, wholly uninterested in her book in comparison.

When she entered, the air was thick with lilac soap. Byleth sat at a desk in the room, dressed in her sleepwear with a towel still draped over her shoulders. The way her hair stuck out in odd ways told Edelgard it was finished airdrying but had yet to be brushed.

Byleth looked up, smiled absentmindedly. Then she turned back to the desk, her pen scratching a few more words over the parchment. Edelgard crossed to her, kissed her cheek, and slipped an arm around Byleth’s shoulders. “Last I saw, you were just getting in the bath this morning. Have you been in the tub that long?”

Shaking her head, Byleth leaned into Edelgard. “Very funny, El. No, I’ve been keeping busy. In fact, I ran into Ferdinand earlier. He convinced me to spar with him after Dorothea complained he was getting squishy. I needed to bathe…”

Edelgard sighed in sympathy. She patted her wife’s hand before walking to her wardrobe. She remembered Dorothea cooing to her about “Ferdie’s new love handles,” but it seems he didn’t agree with the sentiment. “He’s lucky he found you, then. If he had come to me with that problem, I’m not sure I would have indulged him.”

“Now I’m trying to catch up on letters… Bernadetta made it to Brigid,” Byleth announced. “She sent back some sketches of the plants she found there, but I wanted to reply before she made her way back. And there’s also a letter from Linhardt asking for advice on wrangling Caspar.”

“He assumes you or I could do much to ‘wrangle’ Caspar, but it is good to hear from them and Bernadetta.” Edelgard spared a glance over her shoulder at Byleth, who still slouched against the desk. Something about her posture did not bode well, but she didn’t want to break her concentration. The tales of her day would have to wait until she was finished.

Edelgard unraveled her hair from her usual style, trying to tame it with a brush. Before the sudden planning meeting, she had already changed from her ornamental gown to an outfit she wouldn’t need a flock of maids to remove. With her book in hand and nightgown on, she settled into bed with eagerness, wondering when Byleth would join her.

Pen scratched against paper while the second hand clicked on the grandfather clock. As predicted Edelgard spent half of her attention on the book, the rest on Byleth. When scratching was replaced with a sigh, she realized she needed to intervene. “You don’t need to push yourself if even letter writing is too much for you. Didn’t you teach me that some things can be put off?”

Byleth flinched, looking guiltily over at Edelgard. “You’re right,” she said, getting to her feet. Pleased, Edelgard kept reading. Once Byleth had also gotten ready for bed and pulled back the covers, she stopped, looking down at her usual spot with reproach.

Edelgard set her book on the side table. “What’s wrong?”

Closing her eyes, Byleth sighed again. “It’s been a long day.”

“Then you need your rest,” said Edelgard, leaning in with a warm smile. “I know I’ll feel better once you do.”

Byleth nodded, inspiration flickering over her face. “Perhaps,” she said, lowering herself onto the bed. “in order to get my best rest…” Then she crawled up to Edelgard and rested her head on her chest, nestling close. Flushed, Edelgard looked down at the mess of dark blue crowding her, lilac scent stronger than ever. Laughing softly, she shifted down against her pillow for a more comfortable angle. Byleth wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist and squeezed, tucking their legs together. Edelgard rested her chin on Byleth’s head, tracing thin fingers through her hair.

Byleth let out a long, contented breath. “This is nice.”

“It is, but now I’m more worried.” Edelgard pulled her in tighter. “Did something else happen today?”

Byleth hummed. “If I need a reason…” She buried her face into Edelgard’s chest. “It’s because you beat me at chess the other day.”

Edelgard laughed and shook her head. “Moping over that? I hope you didn’t expect me to go easy on you. It was actually one of the more challenging games I’ve had in a while.”

“I still lost, so let me have this. Even if it seems silly…”

“It’s not silly,” she soothed, kissing the top of Byleth’s head. “It’s… unusual, but I’d never turn you away.”

Byleth said nothing, tucking herself in tighter. With the blankets and the warmth and her sleepiness, Edelgard had never felt more comfortable. She twisted more of those silky strands around her fingers, marveling. That this would be her life once felt like a far-off dream, where the one she admired, relied on, and now loved would seek her out in those same ways. Heartbeats keeping in time, the rest of the world a faded memory compared to her warmth encircling her.

“You know…” Edelgard mused, turning Byleth’s face to hers with two fingers under her chin. She stared deep into those captivating blue eyes, savoring every second. “Just because this happens now, it doesn’t mean you get to snuggle up with me every time you lose. Can’t let you fall into bad habits.”

Byleth pouted, her gaze somber and wounded. “But, El…”

Edelgard chuckled. “No buts. Although, if you win next time?” She planted a kiss on her nose. “You can name whatever prize you want from me.”

Byleth burst into a smile, eyes crinkling with delight. “Then the same goes for you.” She climbed a little higher to press her forehead to Edelgard’s, rubbing their noses together. “I already have the best prize right here, don’t you think?”

Their quiet laughter filled the air, mingling with the remaining lilac. Byleth’s lips fit perfectly against hers, warm and sweet and tender. Edelgard laced her fingers through those midnight locks, content to perhaps let her notch a few victories if this was the reward she claimed.

Byleth gave up one more kiss, then another on her collarbone, before settling back on Edelgard’s chest. “I love you, El,” she whispered against her skin.

Edelgard’s heart thumped, never able to expect when those words would come and melt every doubt still buried in her heart. She closed her eyes, gathering Byleth in her embrace, wanting desperately to convey everything words never could. “I love you, too. Always…”


End file.
